Un son
by LemonStreet
Summary: "Voilà, tout est prêt Akashi-kun." Kuroko veut jouer à un jeu mais dont les règles mortelles n'épargneront personne. Mais que lui arrive t-il? Est-ce que Akashi serait la cause de tout? OS.
Hey, c'est Lemon! Voilà un OS tout neuf écrit par Onaka! Elle me l'a envoyé il y a un certain temps en fait, mais il était tellement... raaaah! qu'il FALLAIT que je le publie! Comme d'hab, elle écrit et je remets en forme, et sérieusement, cette fic est vraiment... prenante! Bref, bonne lecture! Lemon

* * *

\- **V** **oilà, tout est prêt Akashi-kun**.

Les deux plus petits de la Génération Miracle se faisaient face, l'un inexpressif, l'autre un peu indécis. Des respirations hachurées retentissaient dans le premier gymnase de Teiko.

\- **Kurokocchi...pourquoi ?** Demanda Kise le plus sérieusement du monde.

Le bleuté planta son regard dans les pupilles or du plus âgé. Son regard était toujours indifférent, sauf que quelque chose semblait avoir changé...il paraissait mort. Les membres de l'équipe lui avait fait réellement du mal ? Personne ne s'en souvenait pourtant.

\- **Putain Tetsu, qu'est-ce qui te prends ?** Souffla Aomine.

Sans répondre, ledit Tetsu reporta son attention vers le rouge. Celui-ci fronça quelque peu les sourcils. Pour une fois, il ne savait pas...il ne savait pas pourquoi après l'entraînement du soir Kuroko leur avait proposé cela…

FLASH-BACK !

\- **J'ai un jeu amusant que je voulais essayer avec vous**. Avait-il dit simplement.

\- **Oh oui ! C'est rare que Kurokocchi propose un jeu !** S'était exclamé Kise.

Le bleuté avait lâché un petit sourire tout adorable. Naturellement, ses coéquipiers s'étaient détendus.

\- **Je vais devoir tous vous attacher à des chaises, ça ne dérange pas ?**

\- **Si c'est toi Tetsu, j'ai confiance. T'es pas du genre à faire des sales coups !**

Peu à peu, tout le monde s'était laissé convaincre. Certains plus difficilement que d'autres, mais finalement tous s'étaient pris au jeu. Au milieu de la salle, le joueur fantôme avait déposé un plateau de shôgi, ce qui intéressa encore plus le rouge. Sauf que l'excitation chuta considérablement lorsque Kuroko sortit un pistolet.

\- **Jouons**. Avait-il lancé.

\- **Il fait vachement vrai ton jouet...** paniqua un peu Aomine.

\- **Non...** murmura Midorima. **C'est un vrai... !**

\- **Quoi ?! Mais enfin Midorimacchi, Kurokocchi n'utiliserait pas un vrai...**

Un bruit assourdissant s'était soudain propagé dans la pièce. Tous les regards s'étaient dirigés vers le bleuté : l'arme encore fumante était pointée au sol. Les quatre avaient paru ahuris quant à l'authenticité de cette arme. Le basané avait dégluti bruyamment, choqué par le comportement de son ombre. Le sourire de Kise avait fané, les yeux de Midorima s'étaient écarquillés, Murasakibara avait gravement froncé les sourcils et Akashi... avait gardé son sang-froid malgré son incompréhension.

\- **Kuro-chin, pourquoi ce jeu ?** Osa demander l'indigo.

\- **Voilà, tout est prêt Akashi-kun.**

FIN DU FLASH-BACK.

Sachant qu'il avait pour le moins perturbés ses amis avec son comportement, Kuroko commença à expliquer les règles du « jeu » :

\- **Akashi-kun, nous jouerons au shôgi normalement, sauf que les enjeux seront plus importants. À chaque partie que tu perdras je tuerais l'un d'entre vous, jusque toi, à la fin.**

Il marqua un temps de pause avant de continuer :

\- **Si tu gagnes, je me tue. C'est tout.**

Les explications avaient coupé le souffle d'Akashi. Cette expression choquée si rare sur le visage du roux émoustilla d'avantage le numéro quinze de Teiko.

Car oui après avoir rêvé de lui la nuit, pensé à lui le jour et avoir fait l'effort de se déclarer il y a plusieurs mois, afin de calmer les pensées qui s'insinuaient en lui, le joueur fantôme n'avait eu aucune réponse de son capitaine par rapport à la révélation de son amour. Ses amis, pourtant au courant du problème du bleuté, avait décidé d'encourager une de leur rare amie commune à sortir avec le rouge, qui avait étonnamment accepté les sentiments de cette inconnue. Alors même si la relation avait vite pris fin à cause d'Akashi, Kuroko s'était senti humilié, trahi, et avait mis en place ce jeu. Peut-être avait-il tort d'arriver à de tels extrêmes, mais il n'empêche que la tristesse s'était immiscée en lui de jour en jour, le dévorant, le consumant, le détruisant, sans même que les autres ne s'en rendent compte ou ne réagissent. Lentement, douloureusement, Kuroko s'était mis à détester des personnes trop chères à son cœur et il voulait le leur faire comprendre en passant certainement ses derniers instants avec eux. Bien sûr que si Akashi perdait, le bleuté n'hésiterai pas à mettre sa menace à exécution, il s'en sentait plus que capable. Sauf que voilà, le joueur fantôme n'avait bien sûr pas prit au hasard Akashi et le shôgi, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'avait aucune chance contre le rouge. De plus, avec ce jeu-là, il pouvait se délectait de l'expression d'Akashi en ce moment, les sourcils froncés, trahissant son l'incroyable concentration dont il était en train de faire preuve.

Sous le regard des quatre autres, les deux plus petits de taille bataillait sur le plateau de jeu. Même en sachant Akashi plus fort, les prisonniers ne pouvaient s'empêcher de suer à grosses gouttes en attendant le verdict final. Une voix s'éleva finalement et le cœur de chaque détenu rata un battement.

\- **J'ai gagné.**

\- **En effet, Akashi-kun.**

\- **Tetsu ! T'as pas intérêt à te flinguer !**

\- **Tu risques de baisser encore plus dans mon estime si tu fais ça !**

\- **Kuro-chin, reste avec nous, ce jeu est vraiment nul !**

\- **Kurokocchi, je t'en supplie !**

D'un geste mécanique, le bleuté pointa l'arme en direction de sa tempe ignorant royalement les remarquent lancées par les autres joueurs. Son doigt s'enroulait déjà autour de la détente lorsqu'Akashi le coupa dans son élan.

\- **Tetsuya. Sache, que je n'obéis pas à tes règles. À contrario, tu obéis donc aux miennes. Et je décrète que le gagnant a le droit de donner un gage au perdant.**

Ses prunelles rubis transpercèrent de toute part son homologue.

\- **Sors avec moi, Tetsuya. Ou du moins jusqu'à la fin du collège, si ça ne te plaît pas. Sors avec moi. Soyons ensemble.**

Une joie intense, inimaginable, s'empara du bleuté. Akashi venait de lui proposer de sortir avec lui! Akashi l'aim... Son élan de bonheur se stoppa net. Non. Impossible. Les larmes se mirent à perler des yeux de Kuroko qui se mit à trembler de tout son corps, le canon de l'arme toujours pointé vers sa tempe. C'était juste pour ne pas avoir de morts sur les bras, n'est-ce pas ? Ou bien était-ce vraiment sincère ?

Le sixième joueur était déstabilisé, partagé entre deux avis. Akashi l'aimait-il réellement ? Ou alors le rouge ne se servait que de lui parce qu'il était dangereux ? Kuroko avait peur. Il n'aurait su dire d'où venait ce sentiment douloureux, terrifiant. La main tenant le pistolet tremblait tellement que l'arme manqua de lui échapper. Le silence régnait. On n'entendait même plus la respiration des joueurs. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur l'arme, excepté celui du bleuté, rivé sur le visage soucieux d'Akashi. Ses yeux hétérochromes étaient décidément si beaux, si beaux... Les autres joueurs ne purent alors qu'attendre. Attendre soit le bruit du pistolet heurtant le sol qui indiquerait qu'aucune mort ne serait à déplorer ce soir, soit l'assourdissante détonation de l'arme leur annonçant qu'ils n'avaient plus de sixième joueur fantôme.

Akashi articula quelque chose tandis que les lèvres du bleuté s'étiraient en un mince sourire - las, triste, heureux, résigné ? - et le son que chaque personne dans le gymnase entendit fut alors …

FIN

* * *

Oui... Je sais... C'est horrible, hein? Même moi, je ne sais pas la fin! Onaka veut pas me le dire! Je vous propose donc de la harceler jusqu'à ce qu'elle crache le morceau! Je veux savoir quel son la GM a entendu moi!


End file.
